Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a self-capacitive touch device, and more particularly, to a self-capacitive touch device applied in a wearable device.
Description of the Related Art
In the recent years, with extensive developments and applications of consumer electronic products, the number of application products employing touch display devices that integrate touch control and display functions also continues to expand. Some examples of these application products include mobile phones, GPS navigation systems, tablet computers, personal digital assistants (PDAs), and laptop computers. Recently, manufacturers are also dedicated in developing wearable devices having a touch function. Compared to touch devices in common mobile devices, a touch device in a wearable electronic device usually has a smaller touch control region (or referred to as an active region) with an arched contour, resulting in different design layouts in sensing electrodes of these two types of touch devices. Therefore, there is a need for a solution that effectively performs a touch function within a small-range active region of a wearable device.